User blog:Squirrel719/Let's solve the problems
NOTE: This blog was made for Polandball Wikia and TFOE so you people bored looking through old blog archives then you have no idea what I'm talking about. Please read this from beginning to end carefully. ''' First of all First of all, let's start with the alt spammers theory, by Squirrel719 and BainTheCool. (This also shows what happened) *Trio is the first alt-spammer in TFOE *Trio influences more people to become alt-spammers *Fantastic unites TFOE and polandball wiki *alt-spammers migrate to and from TFOE *Chatmods are made for the polandball wikia to reduce the alt spammers *There is an arguement over who should be chatmod which involves chatmods being against other chatmods (Pisces war, Collisions-Grooox war, Grooox-Bain arguements. *Pisces is reported to the community central by (I won't say who because that will start more wars) *Collisions and Grooox are blocked after their war *Along with Mysterious Contributor being banned, this triggers the Polandball World War and IDrowzee's reputation is decreased *Blocked IP is banned for saying IDrowzee's location *SwissEmpeor is banned for just being on PWUW at the peak of the war *Sunnykhan, MysteryKing and others are banned without warning, making the tensions worse *Demotion blog is created along with peace ideas *The war goes silent and nothing happens for the next few days *Blocked IP and Mysterious Contributor evade their ban (I don't know how) and Italian Mysterious Contributor account is created by MC after IDrowzee adds new rules which are: #No doxxing (giving out other people's personal information without permission) #No anonymous people with signatures (like mysterious contributors) #No editing meta-wikis (Community Wikias like PWUW) *The Demotion Blog Ends and the wikia staff says "it was not a clear community consensus" *Collisions is banned forever (for apparently doxxing which was only done by MC and Blocked IP) and IDrowzee refuses to give proof *Community Central replies to pisces' report and global blocks him for a week *Pisces takes the PWUW chat down so Collisions can't talk to people from there And then this blog is created.anyway, me and bain think the entire problem was caused by alt spammers which were all influenced by Trio, which is the first(?) alt-spammer of TFOE, and they came here when Fantastic Mapper (which also ended up as an alt-spammer) united the younger TFOE and Polandball. And this ended up in the chatmods being created for the polandball wikia, but there was an arguement between who should be chatmod and arguements between them which triggers the "Polandball World War" and so on. The Point Anyway, what I want are all the problems to be solved, and for them to not come back, we need to remove the roots. (which are the alt-spammers)I don't know how we can remove all of them due to IP switchers, which means we probably need Wikia Staff to help TFOE and Polandball wikia. Secondly, the relations between Polandball Wikia and Polandball Reddit aren't too good as IDrowzee and DickRhino apparently hate each other. Me and many others want to unite the world of polandball so that we can become even more popular with people from reddit, and other communities like KYM or Facebook, these could bring more problems, but moderators there are much stricter and there are a lot less spammers. But why are there loads of alt spammers on TFOE and where did they come from?I don't know about other wikias, but there's only one major alt-spammer on the Community Central Chat. (The others are easily caught out anyway). I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that all (or almost all, the others becoming influenced) alt-spammers are all linked somehow. Anyway, we need one Hyper-meeting with all major people in Polandball and TFOE. I suggest we need*An Admin from the Spanish Wiki (Vostok?) *A Wikia Staff *Someone from Polandball Reddit who can easily get DickRhino and IDrowzee to fix their relations and unite the communities *Chatmods, IDrowzee and Antonio from the polandball wikia *an Admin from TFOE (Pezminer?) *Powerusers from Polandball Wikia and powerusers from TFOE who were involved quite a lot. (Sunnykhan and others) *A meeting place - I suggest here because nobody is banned here, and this needs to be perfectly organised so it actually happens. A time where everyone can join (because time-zones) Please comment, I need all of your ideas on this, we need to all agree peace, '''Uniting the polandball communities and removing the spammers from TFOE, Polandball Wikia, and maybe the Micronations Wikia (I don't know if alt-spammers reach here) If you want to know what this wikia is, it's basically a sucessor for the dead Randomness Wiki and it also combines fanons and uncyclopidic style pages. Here are also a few polls for you to vote because I want to know how many people are with this and with other issues. Demote IDrowzee? Yes No I missed the events I don't know Unban Collisions? Yes No I missed the events I don't know Do you hate DickRhino? Yes No Who is DickRhino I don't know Do you want to link the Polandball Wikia with Reddit? Yes No N/A Do you want more admins/chatmods/other higher ranks on the Polandball Wikia? Yes No I am not from Polandball Wikia or N/A. Unban PiscesRK/Piscesall? Yes No No, but shorten his ban to a few months Other/N.A Restore the 0brick, 4ball and 0ball pages? Yes No I am not from Polandball Wikia or N/A. Make Antonio12ITA the new admin? yes no n/a Comment with any other thing I should have put on the poll. '' Category:Blog posts